Salvation
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: The others come home from a mission to find out some shocking things about Duo. Wufei is determined to help him. YAOI suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

**Salvation**

**By Flame Shadow**

**  
*I don't own Gundam Wing.  This is just my twisted mind in action.  Send reviews if you like it.  Hell send them even you hate it with a passion.  ENJOY!***

Death and destruction can drive a soldier mad.  They slowly eat away at his soul until there is nothing left.  They plague his dreams at night, filling his head with the sounds of bullets, guns, and other obscure things.  If the dreams don't get him first, then the constant reminder from his wounds will.  He will look at the scares in a trance remembering all the harm he has done to others.  At first he will try to ignore it.  He will continue with the missions, saying that he was only following orders.  For some reason that makes them think that everything is justified.

Until that one fateful day it happens.  Something so miner can trigger a realization that he is a killing machine.  His mind will be flooded with faces.  Some soldiers, like himself, others innocent bystanders that got caught in the action.  They will be presented in anger and rage, trying to drive the man out of his mind.  Often times it works, other times salvation comes.

I was one of the lucky ones.  My salvation came to me in the form of a violet-eyed beauty.  I never would have thought, in a million years, that he would save my soul and at the same time gain a place in my heart.  He was an unlikely source of comfort.  He was not the person I thought he was.

It was a July day when it happened.  I had not been able to sleep for a week or so and it was finally taking its toil.  I refused to stay around the others for more than a few minutes, fearing that they would find my secret.  It had worked well so far.  The others didn't invade my privacy, knowing that I often liked to be alone.  I figure that they thought I was acting natural.  But he saw threw my mask, and I am still not sure how.  All I know is that one day he approached me.

The others had gone into town to pick up supplies and we were left together.  I sat in the living room, reading my book, knowing that he was staring at me.  He had been staring at me for a long time from the windowsill and it was starting to unnerve me.  Finally after a long stretch of that staring, he walked over to me.  He waited until I looked at him before starting to talk.

"What is wrong Wufei?" he asked, while taking the book from my hands.

"Nothing is wrong Maxwell!  I am just fine.  Now will you please give me my book?!?"  My tone was venomous, but I honestly didn't care.  I just wanted him to leave me and my hidden issues be!  However he seemed to have a different idea.

"No!" the statement came clear from his mouth and I was shocked.  He was not the type of person, to refuse an offer.

**"MAXWELL GIVE ME MY BOOK!  I don't have time to play with you!"** I shouted, my anger was rising and I was almost to the breaking point.

He didn't back down.  He looked me right into my eyes and said, "I'll give you the book, when you give me answers!" That was the blowing point for me.  I stood up and punched him in the jaw.  He fell back from the blow and held his jaw in pain.  Still he didn't back down.  He stood back up and looked at me before saying, "Give me answers Wufei!"

I was surprised that he had enough courage to face me like this.  He rarely showed this side of himself.  I felt myself looking into his eyes, and what I saw there astounded me.  I saw trust, pain, pity, and concern.  

At that moment I came to a sudden realization.  He really cared!  He wanted to know! He was trying to help!  I also noticed that he did not find me weak, as I did, in that moment.  He still saw me as the strong gundam pilot that he respected.  And at the same time he saw that I was slowly dieing inside.  

Something inside me broke down during that place and time.  I crumbled to the floor and cried.  I hadn't cried since my family and colony had been destroyed.  Now, here I was on the floor crying over people I never even knew.  It didn't seem right.  For some reason Duo didn't leave.  He simply knelt down and pulled me into his arms.  He whispered soft comforting words in my ear and rubbed gentle circles on my back.  Under normal circumstances I would have pulled back and refused the help to protect my honor, but it felt so right to be in his arms.  I felt safe, and the dreams didn't seem so bad.  

I don't know how long we stayed like that, and I don't care.  I held a lot of emotions inside that I needed to get out, so I just let them free.  After all my tears had come, I looked at Duo.  

"Duo," I started, but he cut me off.

"It's all right Wufei.  You don't have to thank me.  I understand completely.  You needed a friend and I was willing to be that for you.  How about you go wash off your face before the others get back."  He said as the helped me stand up.  I turned to go, but I stopped when he called my name, "Wufei, I promise that this will stay between us.  None of the others will find out."

I gave him a real smile, "thank you very much Duo.  I have no doubt that you will keep your word."  With that said I went up stairs and washed up.

True to his word, no one ever did find out about that day.  Not many things changed.  I still went on missions and did my job, but it was easier knowing that I had a person to confide in.  Through out the war we confided in each other many many times.  We became friends and that is one thing I am grateful for.  He saved me from me.  I will always remember and cherish him for that.  He was my one and only salvation.


	2. Salvation of another

**Salvation of another**

**By Flame Shadow**

***I don't own Gundam Wing.  Blah Blah Blah.  You get the idea.  I hope you enjoy the fic.  I would love to get some reviews.  Personally I think this fic isn't great but I am my own worse critic.***

**----------------------------------------------**

It was late when the four boys finally made it to the safe house.  They were all tired from the mission and their only thought was sleep.  Even Heero, Mr. the-mission-always-comes-first-Yuy had decided that the report could wait until morning.  As they crawled into the house they expected everyone to be asleep, if not gone.

            They were half way up the stairs when they heard a piano.  It was soft and soothing to their ears.  The tune was unrecognizable.  Something inside of the four lead them to where the melody was coming from.  They found themselves standing at the doorway of the parlor.  The room was dark except for the light of a few candles.  There, sitting at the grand piano was Duo Maxwell.  He seemed oblivious to their presence.

             His eyes were closed as he played with astounding vigor.  His fingers moved swiftly over the keys, never stopping or questioning his movements.  It seemed like he was in a trance.  His body swayed with the music as if he was dancing.  

            Everything about the sight before them was beautiful.  The shimmering light from the candles combined with the music was breathless.  It seemed like something out of a fairy tale.  It was too perfect to be real.  They all could have stayed in that spot listening to the music for all eternity.  The war be damned.

            Suddenly the music stopped abruptly.  In its place was the sound of crying.  Hearts tensed as they saw the braided pilot collapse in tears.  He sank to the floor, pulled his knees to his chest, and wept.  His hair fell out from its braid and covered his face.  They were about to approach him when they heard him speak.

"Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo, I miss you all so much.  I wish that you could still be with me.  I wish that I could be with you." He sighed, "I just want to feel safe again.  I want to feel human."  The tears flowed out again over taking him.  He cried for awhile before he stood and went to the window.  For a long time he was silent.  When he started to speak again he shouted at the sky, "**Why won't you just let me die?  Why!  What have I done to deserve this?  Is this my punishment for killing those people!  Is it!**" he stared at the sky as if waiting for God to answer.  He fell onto his knees as if praying, "I just want it to end.  I don't want to be lonely any more.  Please just give me an answer, a sign, anything.  Just don't leave me hanging."  

            As he broke down once more, the others just stood in shock.  They had no idea that he felt that way.  He showed no signs of this.  He always wore a smile, trying to cheer the rest of them up.  They thought he was the happiest of them all………but all this time he was slowly dying inside.  It wasn't right.  He wasn't supposed to feel like that.  Duo Maxwell was supposed to feel happy.  

            Quatre began to step forward towards Duo, but Wufei stopped him.  They locked eyes and Wufei's clearly said that he would handle this.  He wanted them to go to bed and to leave Duo to him.  After convincing them that Duo would be alright, they left.  When he was sure they were gone, he approached Duo. He wanted to help duo the way Duo had helped him. When he was standing right by his side, Duo looked up.  His eyes widened and he stood in shock.

"Wufei what are you doing home?  I thought you were on a mission with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre?"

"We were.  We got back a few moments ago."  He stated simply.

"How long have you been standing there?" His voice was shaky and he knew that he was ready to run.

"Long enough to know that you are hurting Maxwell." He looked scared, and he tried to pull away.  Before he could Wufei grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug.  For awhile he resisted, but it didn't take long for him to fall into the embrace.

"It hurts so much Fei.  It won't stop hurting.  Everyone is gone.  They all died.  They all left me."  He was crying now.  His head pressed against Wufei's shoulder.  All Wufei could do was to rub his back and speak gentle words.  After awhile the tears stopped and the room was quiet except for the sounds of heavy breathing.  Duo still lay in the strong arms of the Chinese man.  Eventually Duo worked up enough courage to speak. "Thank you Wufei.  I really appreciate this.  I needed to get that all out."

"I understand.  I honestly understand Duo.  I lost everyone too."  Their eyes meet and a similar pain showed.  They were alike and they had never known it until this night.

            They didn't need to explain the details of their tragedies.  That wasn't important.  They were comfortable just knowing that someone had a past similar to themselves.  It made life seem a little better.  Maybe even a little easier.

"Wufei………….I never knew.  I never realized." Duo took the other boys hand in his, "I am sorry about your loss."

Fei seemed stunned, before he smiled and squeezed the other hand gently, "I am sorry for yours too." 

For a long time they sat like that.  Neither one letting go of the others hand.  They looked at each other and stood up.  Still holding hands they walked up stairs and stopped at Duo's bedroom.  They stood like that for some time before Wufei started to walk away.  Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him into him.  "Wufei, I don't want to be alone tonight.  Please will you stay with me?"

Fei was taken back by that statement for a moment.  Then he smiled and nodded his head.  He allowed Duo to pull him into his room.  After they had both stripped down to a pair of boxer they slid into the bed.  Duo wrapped his arm around Wufei's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. 

 When he was sure that Duo was asleep he mumbled into his ear, "If I have my way Duo you will never be alone again."

With that said he drifted off to sleep knowing that in the morning life would be better.

---------------------------------

***Do you think I should continue this fic?  Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what else I should write about.***


End file.
